fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2
PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 is the second game in the PlayStation All-Stars series of crossover fighting games, following up 2012's PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. The game was developed by SCE Santa Monica Studio, Naughty Dog Inc. and Frostless Studios in 2014-2015, and was published by Sony Computer Entertainment on May 21st, 2017 worldwide for the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. Gameplay The game improves and expands on many of the aspects first found in the series first installment (a la Super Smash Bros Melee), while fixing important gameplay issues and character balancing. For example, players now possess a health bar, which adds a more defensive side to matches. The Super Move system has been modified to accommodate these changes, no longer instant-KO'ing players upon contact, but instead removing a chunk of the players health, depending on how strong the Super Move is. In addition to this, vigorous work has been done to include smoother physics and a much more balance amongst the entire roster. Game Modes Single Player *Arcade Mode - Players must progress through 10 stages, fighting a wide range of opponents from across various PlayStation worlds. At Stage 9, your characters rival will be encountered in a cutscene before you fight. Stage 10 will be boss fight with the new and improved Polygon Man, now with actual attacks! Includes beginning and ending cutscenes. *Story Mode: Quest of Infinity - With the fate of the entire multiverse at stake, the All-Stars of PlayStation must team up in an epic quest to restore stability through time and space. It won't be easy however, as The Almighty Being, a multiversal deity, will throw anything in our heroe's way to stop them and take over every dimension in the multiverse. Contains side-scrolling, beat-em-up type gameplay mixed with normal fights you'd expect from Battle Modes. *Trial Mode - Take on a series of challenges for each fighter in the game. Ranging from beating opponents in certain ways, performing certain attacks and more, there's never a shortage of challenges for you to put your PlayStation All-Stars skills to the test. Multi Player 'NEW! '''8 Player Battles are now supported on the PlayStation 4 version! *Timed Mode - Players will try to get the highest score possible within a time limit. Killing a player scores you 2 points, getting killed causes you to lose one. *Stock Mode - Players will have to compete with a set number of lives, whoever is the last person alive wins the match. *Kills Mode: Players will compete to see who can be the first to reach a certain amount of kills. *Special Mode: Players can set many different effects to change the way the game is played to their liking. Online *Battle Mode - Play either Timed, Stock or Kills mode with up to 3 other players online. *World Mode - Challenge players from all around the world and level up to become one of the very best the world of PlayStation has to offer. Development Following the establishment of Frostless Studios, they were contacted by SCE Santa Monica and were invited to assist in the development of a sequel to PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. With Frostless agreeing alongside Naughty Dog Inc., development started in Q4, 2015. At E3 2016, during Sony's press conference, a teaser trailer was shown. This trailer featured returning fighters Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sly Cooper & Sackboy and introduced newcomers Crash & Spyro. Following the presentation, an early build of the game was made available on the show floor. The game was met with positive critisism all around. Over the course of the next year leading up to the games release, trailers for newcoming and returning fighters were uploaded onto the official PlayStation YouTube channel. At San Diego Comic Con 2016, a more in-depth look at the games improvements was shown off alongside the reveal of PaRappa, Nathan Drake, Gex and Pepsi Man as playable characters. At Gamescon 2016, the release date of May 21st, 2017 was shown along with the reveal of Nariko and Cloud Strife as playable characters. On January 6th, 2017, a demo of the game was released to PlayStation Plus members. The demo was released to normal PSN users three days later. The demo contained 14 playable fighters and Timed Battle Mode. The full roster was revealed on May 21st, 2017, the same day the game was released. A month after the games release, DLC was announced to be coming to the game, with 4 new characters coming out each month, wrapped up with five new stages. During the development for DLC, Frostless Studios started to work on their own original IP, but was held back by Sony Computer Entertainment for the next ten months. After getting sick of waiting, Frostless cut ties with Sony and went on to develop games for ''another major publisher. Roster The game consists of 60 characters, which triples the amount of playable characters from the previous game's roster. 23 of which return from the previous game, with Evil Cole being cut for obvious reasons. Most of the rivalries from the first game have been changed with the roster, to mix things up. The only exceptions are Cole MacGrath VS Raiden and Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter. DLC Fighters Stages The game contains 27 stages. Like the previous game, all stages contain a mash-up of two different franchises and puts it into one stage. These stages are: #Dead Space x The Order - 1886 #Mortal Kombat x Blasto - The Krypt #Devil May Cry x Journey #PaRappa the Rapper x Prince of Persia - Final Party #Beyond Good And Evil x Heavy Rain #Knack x Spyro the Dragon #Heavenly Sword x Final Fantasy #Klonoa x Resistance #Ape Escape x Assassin's Creed #Death Jr. x Twisted Metal #inFamous x Kingdom Hearts #Fat Princess x Rayman #Street Fighter x Jak & Daxter #Tearaway x ModNation Racers #Tomba! x Shadow of the Colossus #Metal Gear x Silent Hill #God of War x Croc #Sly Cooper x Doko Demo Issyo - Krack-Karov Volcanco Clockwerk #Uncharted x Oddworld #The Legend of Dragoon x LittleBigPlanet #Tomb Raider x Killzone #Ratchet & Clank x Crash Bandicoot #MediEvil x Pepsiman #Ty the Tasmanian Tiger x Starhawk #Tekken x Puppeteer #Gex x The Last Of Us #Bioshock x Gravity Rush - Rapture DLC Stages # Patapon x UmJammer Lammy # Parasite Eve x Kingdom Hearts # Hyperdimension Neptunia x Guacamelee! # Escape Plan x Street Fighter # Tekken x Jumping Flash! Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Playstation All-Stars Category:Frostless Studios Category:Ravoka67 Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Sony